it never happened
by fear the unknown
Summary: PercyAudry, HermioneRon, PercyHermione. —They pretended it never happened.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own Percy, Hermione, Crookhanks, or any other person. **

___________________________________________________________________________________

Percy Weasley was sitting in his small flat. He had just abandoned his family and things couldn't have gotten much worse. Well, except for the fact that he was very much in love with his younger brother's best friend. So, that's a problem. Why is it a problem? Let's see. Hermione is four years younger than him, fifteen years old, in her Fifth year at Hogwarts, and she probably hates him along with his family. Life couldn't get much worse could it?

The fact that he was always a perfectionist would come to a surprise if you saw his flat right about now. Cloths littered the floor, due to the fact that he had just thrown them everywhere. The kitchen had many food and cooking items on the countertops. The furniture was crooked and tattered because of the money he now lacked. Muggle notebooks and quills were all over the small wooden table that was located in his room. An old jumper with a large 'P' on it sat on the hanger on the back of the bathroom door. His mother would knit him and his siblings one every year. A silly family tradition.

A soft knock on the door brought Percy off of the chair he was sitting on and as he opened it, he saw his brother Ron, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger standing in the doorway, a box in each of their hands.

"Can I help you, Ronald?" Percy asked, a sour tone obvious in his voice.

"Mum found this stuff of yours you must have left in your room. Here," he said rudley, throwing it in the house, making it even more messy.

"Ron," Hermione said warningly. "just give him the stuff and let's go."

Ignoring Hermione's plea to leave, he continued, "This is your house? It seems lonley. Of course, if you would leave your stupid Minister who seems to think you're _Weatherby_. But, no. You-Know-Who hasn't returned. Harry's just making it up for attention. No wonder everyone in our family now hates your sorry --!"

"Ron! Come on!" Hermione all but shouted as Ron was just about to finish his sentence.

"Alright Hermione. C'mon."

Feeling anger at his youngest brother, his face turned red, and before he could control himself, he yelled, "You know what? I thought Hermione would have much more sense. I mean, she's smarter than to stay with Potter. Hermione, you honestly believe He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back?"

"Yes," Hermione said as she turned around. "Yes, because I know Harry. Percy Ignatius Weasley you are git! Turning on your family? How low and stupid can you be? Harry, Ron can we go?"

"Yeah," Harry said, clearly not wanting this to get into a big fight.

___________________________________________________________________________________

It was only until later that night that Percy could think about why he had to bring Hermione into this. Why?

Another soft knock on his door, made him get up and open it. Standin there was Hermione, a sorry look on her face.

"Hey, um, I just wanted to say sorry. That was really rude of me," she said.

"I needed that," he said in a small voice.

"Well -- I really need to get going. Before -- before Mrs. Weasley notices I'm gone."

"Wait!"

"Wha --?" she started to say but was cut off because Percy had kissed her. Percy, just realizing what he had done, pulled away, complete shock on his face.

"Sorry."

"It'll be like it never happened. I -- I have to go."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Thay did act like it never happened. Hermione married Ron and had two children named Rose and Hugo. Percy married a girl named Audrey and had two daughters named Molly and Lucy.

Percy wondered if Hermione ever thought about that kiss and if they every dated. Maybe they could be together. Who knows? What was always going through his mind was thinking about Hermione being called Mrs. Percy Weasley. At night, he would think about how they were made for each other. Both smart and all that. But, even when they went their seperate ways, Percy will always love Miss Hermione Granger. No one will know. He will keep it to the grave.

**The End...**

__________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Review? Loved it? Hated it? Review anyway? What's your favorite Hermione/Weasley couple? I like her with Ron, Percy (sometimes), Fred, and George.**


End file.
